


Does he make you happy?

by MusicalFangirl00193



Series: Kinktober 2019 [27]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Kinktober 2019, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-05 12:53:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21208853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalFangirl00193/pseuds/MusicalFangirl00193
Summary: On an away mission, Kirk and Spock get hit with sex pollen.





	Does he make you happy?

Bones was honestly surprised it has taken this long, considering all the weird shit they saw on a daily basis.

He sighed as he closed the door. Might as well let them work it out of their systems before he stepped in. Maybe he'd even will the being pool this time.

* * *

It was hot, how was it so hot? Wasn't the ship supposed to regulate stuff like that?

A hand brushed up his back and a wave of blessed cool rushed through his body. He turned and threw himself at the person who'd touched him. _'Spock,'_ a tiny voice in the back of his mind supplied, but that didn't matter. What did was getting as much skin-to-skin contact as possible.

Spock seemed to be on the same page, if only a touch more reserved.

Jim made a small sad noise when they were both naked and he saw a complete lack of anything between his partner's legs.

Spock ignored it, pressing closer and pulling Jim in for a kiss. When they pulled apart, he noticed something appearing there where there hadn't been anything there before.

Jim made a happy noise and feel to his knees, mouthing at the green appendage.

Spock growled, letting Jim have his moment before pulling him up and into a crushing kiss, lifting Jim up by the hips, causing the human to wrap his legs around his waist.

_"T'hy'la,"_ Spock breathed the first word either of them had spoken. _"Sanu."_

"Yes," Jim hissed, feeling the other's cock just barely brushing against his hole.

Spock pulled Jim impossibly closer, cock slipping into his hole as their lips meet for another hard kiss. Spock moved one hand from his hold on Jim's hip to rest on his psy points. "T'nash-veh kashek tor ish-veh kashek," he murmured. "T'nash-veh nahp tor nahp."

Everything got that much more intense as something in Jim's mind snapped to something in Spock's and both men cried out as they came.

"Spock," Jim curled into Spock, letting the Vulcan hold him up. "Love you."

"T'hy'la," Spock murmured, brushing a light kiss to Jim's temple. "Ashayam."

* * *

"Let me get this straight," Bones rubbed his eyes in a futile attempt to dispel the headache building there. "You two get hot with some alien sex pollen and then get yourselves Vulcan married while you're fucking it out."

"Come on, Bones," Jim said happily, hand reaching out to Spock, who returned the gesture with two fingers. "You're the one who thought this was a good idea."

"I didn't think you'd get _Vulcan married_!" Bones repeated, "Get out of my office, both of you. I don't want to see either of you back here until your next physical."

Jim and Spock stood as one. 

"Hey, Jimmy?" Bones called, when Spock had left the office, Jim about to follow.

"Yeah, Bones?" Jim let the door close between him and Spock as he turned back to his best friend.

"He make you happy?" 

Jim beamed. "More than anything."

Bones nodded. "Alright, I'll lay off then."

"Thanks, Bones," Jim crossed the room to wrap him in a hug. 

"Of course, kid." Bones returned the hug. "Now go captain your ship, Chekov's been antsy to see you're okay."

Jim laughed as he pulled back. "Alright, see you later, Bones."

"See you later, kid," Bones murmured, fond look he'd never let Jim see on his face as the captain left.

**Author's Note:**

> Sanu: Please
> 
> T'nash-veh kashek tor ish-veh kashek. T'nash-veh nahp tor nahp: My mind to your mind. My thoughts to your thoughts


End file.
